Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział IX
Już od wczesnego rana miało się na kurzawę; dzień nastał chmurny, wietrzny i wielce swarliwy, śnieg prószył drobny, suchy a ostry kiej kasza ledwie przetarta w żarnach, po równo zaś zrywał się coraz mocniejszy wiatr, hukliwy sielnie i kołujący niespodzianymi nawrotami, że jako ten pijanica taczał się na wszystkie strony, skowyczał, przegwizdywał a śniegami miecił zapalczywie. Nie bacząc jednak na pogodę, zaraz z pierwszego południa Hanka ze starym Bylicą, a z nimi jeszcze parę komornic, wybrali się po susz do lasu. Czas był nieopowiedzianie przykry; wiatr tłukł się po polach, ciepał drzewinami, hurkotał po wsi, a co trochę podrywał tumany śniegów, zakręcał z poświstem i wytrzepywał je nad światem kieby te chusty pełne białych, a kłujących paździerzy, że wszystko topiło się w nierozpoznanej mątwie i świstach. Zaraz za wsią poszli gęsiego przywianymi miedzami ku borom ledwie czubami widnym w kurzawie, a jeszcze dalekim. Wiatr wzmagał się jeszcze, bił ze wszystkich stron, tańcował, kręcił i tak w nich siepał, że ledwie mogli się utrzymać na nogach, przyginali się ino barzej ku ziemi, a on zabiegał z przodu, darł suchy śnieg pomieszany z piaskiem i prażył w twarze, aż oczy trza było przysłaniać. Szli w milczeniu, jako że wiatr zatykał i rwał słowa, a postękując nieco i ręce rozcierając śniegiem, bo ziąb był przenikliwy i na wskroś lichą przyodziewę przejmował, i zaspy się czyniły od kamionek, to od drzew i groblami zastępowały, że każdą trza było wymijać nakładając niemało drogi. Hanka szła na przedzie, często się obzierając za ojcem, któren skulony, z okręconą w zapaskę głową, w starym kożuchu Antkowym, przepasany powrósłem, wlókł się na końcu, ledwie się poruchając pod wiatr; zatykało go cięgiem, przystawać musiał co trochę; by wytchnąć i obetrzeć załzawione od wiatru oczy, potem zaś w dyrdy śpieszył cicho pojękując: – Idę Hanuś, idę... Nie bój się, nie ostanę! Juści, wolałby pozostać na przypiecku, wolał, ale cóż kiej ona, biedaczka, szła, śmiałby to ostać! a i w chałupie ziąb nie do wytrzymania, dzieci skwierczą z zimna, warzy już nie było przy czym zrobić, że jeno suchego chleba pojedli... a tu zimny wiater tak przebiera po kościach, kieby tymi lodowymi palicami... – przemyśliwał dyrdając za nimi. Pewnie, że kiedy mus ułapi za łeb, nie wyślizgniesz się, człowieku, nie! To Hanusia jeno zasiekała zęby i szła ano po drzewo razem z komornicami. Prawda, na to już zeszło, że w parze z Filipką, z Krakaliną, ze starą Kobusową i Magdą Kozłową, z tymi największymi biedotami w jeden rząd, razem. Wzdychała jeno ciężko, zacinała zęby, a szła, i to nie po raz pierwszy, nie... – A niechta! A niechta! – szeptała twardo, moc w sobie wzbierając i cierpliwość. Trzeba, to chodzi po drzewo, dyguje na plecach, w jeden rząd z dziadówkami, jak Filipka, stawa, a płakać nie będzie ni żalić się nie będzie, ni o poratunek zabiegać. Gdzie to i pójdzie? Dadzą chyba, ale to jakie słowo litościwe, od którego dziw krew nie tryśnie z serca... Pan Jezus ją doświadcza, krzyże zsyła, to może kiedyś i wynagrodzi... A niechta, przetrzyma wszystko, nie pomarnuje się z dziećmi i rąk nie opuści, a na politowanie ludzkie ni pośmiewisko się nie da! Wycierpiała się ona ostatnimi czasy tyla, że każda kosteczka trzęsła się w niej i łamała z osobna z tego bolenia – wycierpiała! Nie to, że bieda i poniewierka, że często głód, iż ledwie dzieciom starczyło, nie, że Antek w karczmie przepijał z kamratami, o dom nie stojał, a kiej ten pies zwleczony chyłkiem się do chałupy wsuwa i na jakie bądź słowo napomknienia za kij chwyta – bywa to bowiem nierzadko i gdzie indziej, można by odpuścić; ot, przyszła na niego taka zła godzina, to aby jeno cierpliwie przeczekać, przejść jeszcze może. Ale tego przeniewierstwa nie mogła mu zapomnieć, przeboleć i darować! Nie, nie poredziła. Jak to, ma żonę i dzieci, a o wszystkim zapomina la tamtej. To ją kieby rozpalonymi obcęgami ściskało za serce, przegryzało na wskroś i rozrastało się w niej piekącą, nieustępliwą pamięcią. – Za Jagną lata, ją miłuje, przez nią to wszystko! Zdało się jej, że zły idzie pobok, a wciąż szepta do ucha te straszne przypominki, nie uciec od nich nie zapomnieć, nie! Ból poniewierki dusznej, poniżenia, wstyd, zazdrość, pomsta i te wszystkie jędze nieszczęścia wsadzały kolczaste łby do jej serca i tak szarpały, że choćby krzyczeć wniebogłosy, a łbem tłuc o ścianę! – Zmiłuj się, Panie, pofolguj, Jezu! – jęczała w sobie podnosząc rozpalone nigdy nie wysychającymi łzami oczy ku niebu. Zaczęła przyspieszać kroku, bo tak wiało na tych podleśnych wyżniach, że już nie mogła wytrzymać z zimna; baby zaś ostawały nieco i szły wolno, kiej te czerwone kłęby ledwie widne w kurzawie, a bór już był niedaleko, gdy tumany opadały na chwilę, wyrastał nagle z bielizny ogromną, ciemną ścianą pni zwartych, przez które mroczały ciche, lodowate głębie. – Chodźcie prędzej, w lesie będzieta odpoczywały! – nawoływała niecierpliwie. Ale kobietom się nie spieszyło, odpoczywały często przykucając na śniegu, głowami od wiatru, kiej to stado kuropatew, i rajcowały z cicha, zaś na jej wołania Filipka mruknęła niechętnie: – Hanka gania jak ten pies za wroną i myśli, że rychlej co złapie... – Na co to jej zeszło, chudziaczce – szepnęła współczująco Krakalina. – Nawygrzewała się dosyć w Borynowej chałupie, najadła tłusto, nasmakowała dobrości, to może teraz i biedy popróbować. Człowiek całe życie przymiera głodem, haruje jak wół, a nikto nawet nie polituje. – A przódzi to nas nawet nie pozdrawiała... – Moiściewy, chleb daje rogi, a głód nogi, powiedają. – Chciałam kiejś pożyczyć terlicy, powiedziała, że ma la siebie. – Prawda, że ona ta otwartej ręki la ludzi nie miała, wynosiła się nad drugie, jak wszystkie Boryny, ale szkoda kobiety, szkoda ! – Po sprawiedliwości, ale ten Antek łajdus, no! – Juści, że łajdus, juści. Ale i to wiadomo, że kiep, suczka nie chce, pies nie weźmie, każdy chłop poleci, jak go kiecką przywabią. – Gdyby na mnie padło, na środku drogi zdarłabym Jagnę za łeb, a wyzwała, a skleła, a kudłów naczesała, żeby całe życie pamiętała. – Przyjdzie i do tego, jeśli czymś gorszym się nie skończy! – To już takie Paczesiowe nasienie, a Dominikowa nie insza była, nie. – Chodźma; wiater nisko podbiera, to na noc może ustać. Dowlekli się wnet do lasu i porozchodzili, a blisko, by móc się skrzyknąć łacno do powrotu. Mrok ich ogarnął i pochłonął całkiem, że ledwie gdzieniegdzie ślad jaki ostał. Bór był stary, ogromny, wyniosły; sosna stała przy sośnie nieprzeliczoną ciżbą, gęstwą nieprzebraną, a tak śmigłą, prostą i mocarną, że widziały się kiej te wielgachne słupy z opleśniałej miedzi, majaczące w mroku szarozielonych sklepień nieprzejrzanymi rzędami – posępne, lodowe brzaski biły z dołu od śniegów, zaś w górze, przez strzępiaste konary, niby wskroś zdziurawionych strzech, świtało niebo białawe i mętne. Wichura przewalała się górą, że czasami cichość się czyniła jakby w kościele, kiedy to z nagła organy zmilkną i śpiewy ustaną, a jeno szemrzą wzdychy ostatnie, tupoty, pogasłe brzmienia pacierzów i te przytajone, konające nuty – bór stawał wtedy nieruchomy, oniemiały, jakby wsłuchany w grzmotliwą wrzawę, w ten dziki krzyk pól tratowanych, co rwał się gdziesik ze świata i niósł wysoko, daleko, że tylko jękliwym świegotem drgał po lesie. Wnet jednak wicher uderzał w bór całą mocą, wszystkimi kłami trzaskał o pnie, wżerał się w lute głębie, porykiwał w mrokach, targał olbrzymami, ale na darmo, nie przemógł, bo wyzbyty z sił opadał, głuchnął i marł ze skowytem w gęstych, przyziemnych krzach – a las ni drgnął, ni jedna gałęź nie trzasnęła, ni jeden pień się zakołysał, cichość była jeszcze głębsza i bardziej przerażająca, że tylko ptak jaki niekiedy załopotał wskroś mroków. A czasami znowu wichura spadała tak nagle, niespodziewanie i potężnie, jak ten jastrząb spada zgłodniały, tak łomotała skrzydłami, rwała wierzchoły, gnietła i rozwalała wszystko ze wściekłym rykiem, aż bór drgał jakby przebudzony, otrząsał się z martwoty, chwiał z końca w koniec, drzewa kolebały się, od drzew pomruk leciał groźny, przyduszony i z nagła bór się prostował, podnosił, szedł jakby, przyginał ciężko i uderzał ze strasznym krzykiem, a bił już jak ten mocarz oślepły gniewem i pomstą, że wrzask się zrywał, bój napełniał las, strach padał na wszelkie stworzenia, przyczajone w podszyciach, a oszalałe z trwogi ptactwo tłukło się wśród śniegów, lejących się wzburzonymi strugami, i wśród podruzgotanych gałęzi i wierzchołów. Ale potem nastawały długie, zgoła martwe cisze, w których słychać było wyraźnie jakieś dalekie, ciężkie łomoty. – Las rąbią przy Wilczych Dołach, gęsto się wali – szepnął stary nasłuchując nad ziemią głuchych drgań. – Nie marudźcie, do nocy siedzieć nie będziemy. Zaszyli się w wysoki, młody zagajnik, w taki gąszcz splątanych i zwartych ze sobą gałęzi, że ledwie się mogli przeciskać do środka, cisza ich otoczyła grobowa, żaden głos się już tam nie przedzierał, nawet światło jeno z trudem sączyło się przez grubą pokrywę śniegów, wiszącą na czubach niby dach. Ziemista, spopielała szarość zapełniała głębię, śniegu prawie nie było na ziemi, a tylko opadły z dawna, zwietrzały susz zaścielał miejscami po kolana, kajś niekajś zieleniły się pólka mchów, to jakby przytajone przed zimą żółkłe jagodziny albo muchar zaschnięty. Hanka obłamywała kulką co grubsze gałęzie, przycinała je do jednego wymiaru układając w rozpostartą płachtę, a robiła tak zapalczywie, aż chustkę zruciła z gorąca, i może w jaką godzinę narychtowała takie brzemiono drewek, iż ledwie mogła je sobie zadać, stary też narządził pęk niezgorszy, obwiązał sznurem i wlókł go rozglądając się za pniem, by z niego łacniej wziąć na plecy. Hukali na kobiety, ale w dużym lesie znowu się srożyła wichura, to się i nie skrzyknęli. – Hanuś, do topolowej nam się przebrać, lepiej będzie niźli przez pola. – To chodźmy, pilnujcie się mnie i daleko nie ostajcie. Wzięli się zaraz z miejsca na lewo, przez kawał starej dębiny, ale ciężko było, śnieg leżał po kolana, to gurbił się miejscami w zagony, bo drzewa stały rzadko i bez liści, tyle że gdzieniegdzie wśród rozłożystych potężnych konarów trzęsły się siwe brody, tu i owdzie jaki młody dąbek, pokryty zrudziałymi kudłami, przyginał się do ziemi ze świstem. Wiatr dął z całej mocy i tak kurzył śniegami, że iść było niepodobna, stary się wnet zmęczył i ustał, a i Hance sił brakowało, to jeno wspierała się brzemieniem o drzewa, wystrachanymi oczami szukając lepszej drogi. – Nie przejdziemy tędy, a za dębiną mokradła, nawróćmy do pól. Jakoż nawrócili w duży i zwarty las sosnowy, gdzie ciszej było nieco i śniegi nie zalegały tak wysoko, a pokrótce wyszli na pola – ale tam szły takie zakurki, że świata nie rozpoznał nawet na to śmignięcie kamieniem, nic, jeno biała, rozkłębiona, przewalająca się ćma. Wicher zaś wciąż parł ku borowi, odbijał się kiej od ściany, przewalał wznak na pola, ale wstawał niezmożony, zgarniał całe góry śniegów i niby tą białą chmurą prał w drzewa, aż jęk leciał po lesie, a tak mącił, zakręcał i bił, że ledwie weszli na zagony, starego ciepnął o ziem, aż dźwigać go musiała, sama ledwie mogąc się utrzymać na nogach. Wrócili do boru i przykucnąwszy za pniami medytowali, którędy pójść, bo całkiem już nie wiada było, w jaką stronę się obrócić. – Tą dróżką na lewo, a wyjdzierny niechybnie do topolowej, przy krzyżu. – Kiej całkiem nie baczę tej dróżki. Tłumaczył długo, bo się bała puścić na niepewne. – A miarkujecie aby, w jaką stronę się wziąć? – Od lewej ręki, widzi mi się. Powlekli się wzdłuż lasu, pobrzeżem skrywając się nieco od naporu wichury. – Chodźcie prędzej, nocy tylko co patrzeć. – Jeno tego powietrza złapię i letę, Hanuś, letę... Juści, nieletko się im było przebierać, dróżkę całkiem zasypało, a do tego z boku od pól wciąż grzmocił wicher i ciepał śnieżycą, próżno się chronili za drzewa, to przywierali jak te zajączki pod jałowcami, wszędzie przewiewało do kości, zaś głębią straszno było iść, drzewa szumiały dziko, cały las się kolebał i prawie ziemię zamiatał konarami, gałęzie siekły, po twarzach, to czasami z takim trzaskiem padały chojary, iż się wydawało, jako cały bór runie zdruzgotany. Biegli też, co ino sił i tchu starczyło, aby rychlej dopaść drogi i zdążyć przed nocą, która mogła spaść leda chwila, bo już szarzało nieco na polach i wskróś skołtunionych śniegów przewijały się ślepe smugi, kieby te dymy jeszcze nikłe. Dorwali się wreszcie drogi i padli pod krzyżem, ledwie żywi z utrudzenia. Krzyż stał na skraju lasu, tuż przy drodze, broniły go od burz cztery ogromne brzozy w białych gzłach, z obwisłymi niby warkocze gałęziami; na czarnym drzewie był rozkrzyżowany Chrystus z blachy, pomalowanej w takie kolory, że jak żywy się widział; snadź wiater oderwał go, bo wisiał tylko na jednej ręce, trzaskał sobą o drzewa i skrzypiał zardzewiałym głosem, jakby litości prosił i poratunku. Brzozy targane wichurą okrywały go cięgiem sobą, trzęsły się, przyginały, a śniegowe tumany zasypywały kurzawą, że stał cały w mgłach, przez które migotało Jezusowe sine ciało i jego blada, okrwawiona twarz wychylała się raz po raz z bielizn, aż się luto robiło na sercu. Stary spoglądał nań z przerażeniem, żegnał się, ale nie śmiał się odezwać, bo Hanka miała twarz srogą, zaciętą, nierozpoznaną, jak ta noc, co już szła przyczajona wskroś wichrów, śniegów, tumanów – wskróś świata. Zdawała się nic nie widzieć, i na nic nie baczyć, siedziała zatopiona w mrocznych myśleniach, a wciąż o jednym: o Antkowym przeniewierstwie; tuman się w niej kłębił, pełen okrwawionych wzdychów, jako to Jezusowe ciało na krzyżu, pełen zakrzepłych w lód, a palących łez, pełen żywych, a zapiekłych w boleści głosów. – Wstydu nie ma, Boga się nie boi, toć jakby z rodzoną matką się sprzągł! Jezus! Jezus! Zgroza ją poderwała kieby huragan, strach nią zatrząsł, a potem zawrzała gniewem tak dzikim i mściwym, jak ten bór, co się był przygiął naraz i rzucił rozsrożony na wichurę. – Chodźmy prędzej, chodźmy! – wołała zarzucając brzemię i przygięta pod ciężarem weszła na drogę nie oglądając się za starym, poganiała ją niezmożona, zawzięta złość. – Zapłacę ci za wszystko, zapłacę! – skowyczała dziko, kiej te topole nagie, rozkrzyczane, zmagające się z wichurą. – Dosyć już tego, a to i kamień już by się rozpękł, gdyby go robak taki przewiercał! Antek chce, to niech przepada, niech w karczmie przesiaduje, ale swojej krzywdy nie daruję, nie, zapłacę jej za wszystko! Zgniję za to w kreminale, to zgniję, ale już by sprawiedliwości na świecie nie było, żeby taka spokojnie chodziła po świętej ziemi... – przemyśliwała srogo, ale z wolna przygasały w niej złoście i bladły, kiej te kwiaty na mrozie, bo sił zaczynało brakować, ciężar ją przygniatał, sęki wpijały się w plecy i chociaż przez zapaskę i kaftan, a wgniatały się w żywe mięso, ramiona ją strasznie bolały, a zaś ten węzeł płachty, zakręcony w kij, wrzynał się w gardziel i dusił, szła coraz wolniej i ciężej. Droga była kopna, zawalona zaspami i otwarta na przestrzał la wiatrów, że topole z obu stron ledwie były widne w kurzawie, stały chwiejnym, nieskończonym szeregiem, szumiały rozpacznie targając się kiej te ptaki poplątane we wnykach, bijące na oślep skrzydłami, rozkrzyczane. Wicher jakby już tracił na mocy, przycichał górą, ale natomiast coraz wścieklej tarzał się na polach, z obu stron drogi, na równiach, w poszarzałych i mętnych dalach kotłowała wciąż zawieja, tysiące wirów zawodziło diabelski tan, tysiące kłębów zrywało się z ziemi, toczyło, narastało, kieby te wielgachne białe wrzeciona furkoczące, tysiące kup ogromnych, stogów powichrzonych, grobel szło po polach, ruchało się, kłębiło, w oczach rosło, podnosiło w górę, sięgało, zda się, nieba, przysłaniało świat i pękało ze świstem i wrzawą. Jakby tym kotłem gotującym się, przepełnionym białym wrzątkiem, rozkipionym, okrytym osędzielizną i parami lodowymi, widziała się cała ziemia. A zewsząd wraz z noc szło tysiące głosów, podnosiły się z ziemi, syczały górą, grzmiały wszędzie, jakieś poświsty kieby batami siekły naokół, to grania nierozeznane drgały nad ziemią, to szumy borów huczały niby ta organowa muzyka w czas Podniesienia, to jakieś krzyki, długie, żałosne, rozdzierały powietrze, jakby krzyki ptaków zbłąkanych, jakieś skowyczące, straszne łkania, to chichoty, to te ostre, suche poświsty topoli kołyszących się w mętnych, białawych kurzawach, niby straszne majaki z powyciąganymi ku niebu ramionami. Nic nie rozeznał i na krok jeden, że Hanka omackiem prawie się wlekła od topoli do topoli, odpoczywała często, z przerażeniem nasłuchując tych głosów. Pod jakąś topolą czerniał przyczajony zajączek, któren na jej widok rymnął w zawieję, że go porwała jakby w pazury, aż bek się rozległ bolesny w kurzawie. Patrzała za nim z politowaniem, bo już ruchać się nie mogła, przyginała się coraz niżej i ledwie nogi potrafiła wyciągać ze śniegu, tak ją przygniatało to brzemię, iż zdawało się jej chwilami, jako dźwiga na sobie zimę, śniegi, wichry, cały świat zgoła i że zawsze tak szła śmiertelnie wyczerpana, ledwie żywa z utrudzenia, z okrwawioną, przesmutną duszą w sobie, i zawsze do końca świata tak wlec się będzie, zawsze. Strasznie się jej dłużyło, droga jakby nie miała końca, a ciężar tak przygniatał, iż coraz częściej przywierała pod drzewami i coraz dłużej siedziała omroczona, na pół przytomna, chłodziła śniegiem rozpalona twarz, przecierała oczy, trzeźwiła się, jak mogła, a wciąż jakby zapadała na samo dno tej rozkrzyczanej, lutej rozwiei żywiołów. Jeno popłakiwała żałośnie, łzy same się lały tryskając z tych najgłębszych, utajonych smutków człowieczych, z samego dna serca rozdartego, z tego skrzybotu ginących bez ratunku, czasem zaś, ale rzadko, bo zapominała o wszystkim, modliła się, szeptała pacierze jękliwym głosem, ćwierkała je w sobie porwanymi słowy kiej ten ptaszek marznący, któren tylko kiejś niekiej zatrzepie skrzydłem, a że już mocy nijakiej nie ma, to przysiada, tuli się, piuka i wraz zapada w coraz głębszą senność! Drgała naraz porywając się z miejsca wystraszona, zdało się jej bowiem, iż słyszy jakieś płakania i przyzywy dziecińskie, jakby to jej Pietruś wołał! I biegła znowu całą mocą, potykała się o zwały, plątała w zaspach, a szła gnana trwogą o dzieci, która wstała w niej z nagła i kieby biczem popędzała, że już nie czuła zmęczenia ni zimna. Z wiatrem dobiegło ją jakieś dzwonienie, brzęk orczyków i głosy ludzkie, ale tak rozpadłe, że choć przystanęła nasłuchując, nie zebrała ni słowa, ktoś jednak jechał za nią i był coraz bliżej, aż się wyłoniły z kurzawy łby końskie. – Ojcowe! – szepnęła dojrzawszy białą łysicę źrebicy i ruszyła nie czekając. Nie omyliła się, Boryna to powracał ze sądów z Witkiem i Jambrożym; jechali z wolna, gdyż przez zaspy ledwie się było można przekopać, a nawet w gorszych miejscach musieli kanie przeprowadzać za uzdy; snadź byli niezgorzej napici, bo rajcowali z prześmiechami głośnymi, a Jambroży często podśpiewywał po swojemu, nie bacząc na zamieć. Hanka ustąpiła z drogi, naciągając chustkę barzej na oczy, ale mimo to stary przy wymijaniu poznał ją zaraz z pierwszego rzutu i przyłożył koniom po bacie, by prędzej przejechać, szkapy poderwały się z miejsca i wnet utknęły w nowej zaspie; wtedy obejrzał się i wstrzymał konie, a gdy się wyłoniła z kurzawy i zrównała z saniami, powiedział: – Zwal drzewo w półkoszki, przysiądź, podwiezę cię. Tak była nawykła do ojcowych przykazów, że spełniła wszystko bez wahania. – Bylicę zabrali Bartek, siedział ano pod drzewem i płakał, jadą za nami. Nie odrzekła, zapatrzona ponuro w mątwę nocy i kurzawy, jaka się srożyła dookoła, siedziała skulona na przednim siedzeniu dygocząc z utrudzenia i nie mogąc jeszcze myśli pozbierać, a stary przyglądał się jej długo i uważnie. Zmizerowana była, że aż litość brała patrzeć na jej twarz wychudzoną, siną, poodmrażaną, oczy miała zapuchłe od płaczów, a usta zacięte boleśnie, trzęsła się cała z umęczenia i zimna, próżno obtulając w podartą chuścinę. – Powinnaś się ochraniać, w takim stanie nietrudno o chorobę... – A któż to za mnie zrobi? – szepnęła cicho. – Na taki czas wybierać się do boru! – Drzewa zbrakło, warzy nie było przy czym zgotować... – Chłopaki zdrowe? – Pietruś chorzał bez parę niedziel, ale już tak całkiem wydobrzał, że teraz dwa razy tyle by jadł – odpowiadała śmiało budząc się z odrętwienia, odsłoniła z twarzy chustę spozierając mu prosto w oczy bez dawnego lęku i zestrachanej pokorności, stary zaś wciąż zagadywał i pytał, a zdumiewał się wielce nad jej przemianą, nie mógł się bowiem doszukać dawnej Hanki. Dziwny, mrożący spokój bił od niej, a jakaś moc skamieniała, nieustępliwa widniała w jej zaciętych wargach. Nie przerażał ją jak dawniej, mówiła niby z równym a obcym o różnych rzeczach nie skarżąc się ani słówkiem, nie żaląc... Odpowiadała prosto, do składu, a głosem dziwnie surowym, przecierpianym i przez to jakby stężałym w chropawą grudę utajonych boleń, jeno w oczach niebieskich, wypłakanych tliło się ostre zarzewie czującej mocno duszy. – Odmieniłaś się, widzę. – Bieda łacniej przekuwa człowieka niźli kowal żelazo. Zdumiał się nad odpowiedzią, że nie wiedział, co na to rzec, więc zwrócił się do Jambroża mówić o sprawie ze dworem, którą wbrew zapewnieniom wójta przegrał i jeszcze koszta musiał zapłacić: – Odbierę se, com stracił, odbierę... – mówił spokojnie. – Trudno to będzie, dwór ma długie ręce i wszędzie poradzi się zastawić. – I na zastawę jest sposób, na wszystko jest sposób, by ino cierpliwość mieć i poczekać na porę. – Wasza prawda, Macieju, ale też ziąb, no, wartałoby do karczmy na rozgrzewkę wstąpić. – Wstąpimy, ma być kwaśno, niech będzie kiej ocet. Ale powiadam wam, że ino kowal musi kuć żelazo, póki gorąc trzyma, człowiek, jeśli chce co wygrać, na zimno musi kuć dolę a w cierpliwości hartować. Dojeżdżali do wsi, mrok się już był zrobił gęsty i wichura przechodziła, kurzyło jeszcze galanto po drodze, że domów nie rozpoznał, ale z wolna przycichało na świecie. Na wprost dróżki do chałupy stary wstrzymał konie i gdy wysiadła, pomagał jej wziąć brzemię na plecy, a wreszcie rzekł z cicha do niej tylko: – A zajrzyj do mnie którego dnia, choćby jutro. Miarkuję, że musi być z wami krucho, ten łajdus przepija wszystko, a ty pewnikiem mrzesz głodem z dziećmi. – Wygnaliście nas, to gdziebym zaś śmiała przyjść. – Głupiaś, jensza to rzecz, nie twoja, mówię ci, przyjdź, znajdzie się jeszcze i dla was. Pocałowała go w rękę i odchodziła bez słowa, tak ją ułapiło rozrzewnienie za grdykę, że głosu nie mogła wydobyć. – Przyjdziesz to? – zapytał za nią dziwnie miętko i ciepło. – Przyjdę. Bóg wam zapłać, kiej przykazujecie, to przyjdę... Popędził konie i zaraz skręcał przed karczmę, a Hanka już nie czekając na ojca, któren akuratnie wysiadał z Bartkowych sani, poleciała do chałupy. W izbie było ciemno i tak zimno, że gorzej się widziało niźli na dworze, dzieci spały pokulone w łóżku pod pierzyną, zakrzątnęła się żwawo koło warzy i obrządków, a wciąż przemyśliwała o tym dziwnym spotkaniu z Boryną. – Nie, żebyś skapiał, nie przyjdę, dałby mi Antek! – wykrzyknęła ze złością, ale równocześnie i inne, bardziej spokojne myśli przychodziły, a z nimi i bunt srogi przeciwko mężowi. Jakże, przez kogóż to wycierpiała najwięcej, jeśli nie przez niego! Stary zapisał grunt tej świni i wygnał ich, prawda, ale Antek go pierwszy pobił i zawsze szczekał na niego, to się i ozeźlił... Miał prawo, każdy by to zrobił, grunt jego i dzieciński, ale póki żyje, jego wola dać lub nie. A jak to miętko powiedział: "Przyjdź!", o dzieci pytał, o wszystko! Juści, a i pół tej biedy i poniewierki by nie było, gdyby się Antek nie sprzągł z tą suką, temu stary nie winowaty, nie! Rozmyślała różnie i tłumaczyła, i coraz bardziej ustępował z niej gniew do starego. Przywlókł się i Bylica, tak przemarzły i zmęczony srodze, że z dobrą godzinę rozgrzewał się przed kominem, nim zaczął opowiadać, jako już był całkiem ustał, a może by i zamroził się na śmierć pod drzewem, gdyby nie Boryna. – Dojrzał mnie i chciał brać na sanie, ale gdym mu rzekł żeś przodem poszła, ostawił mnie Bartkowi, a sam pognał konie, by cię dogonić... – Tak było? Nic mi o tym nie powiedział. – Kwardy on jeno z wierzchu, la niepoznaki. Po kolacji, gdy dzieci nakarmione do syta, poobtulane w pierzyny, znowu zasnęły, Hanka siadła przed ogniem do przędzenia resztek wełny organiścinej, a stary wygrzewał się wciąż, spoglądał nieśmiało, chrząkał, zbierał odwagę, aż w końcu zaczął jękliwie: – Zrób z nim zgodę, na Antka się nie oglądaj, a ino siebie i dzieci miej na widoku. – Łacno to powiedzieć. – Kiedy on pierwszy przystąpił do ciebie z dobrym słowem, poniechaj złości. Tam u niego w chałupie piekło... nie dziś, to jutro Jagnę wygoni i ostanie sam... Józka nie poredzi w tylem gospodarstwie, stary jeszcze nie jest, ale też wszystkiego nie zrobi ni dojrzy... dobrze, byś jego łaskę na ten czas miała... o toś zabiegać powinnaś... Byłabyś mu pod ręką w sposobną porę... to nie wiada, jak by się stało... może by przyzwał z powrotem... nie zdzierżysz tej biedzie, nie... Opuściła na te słowa wrzeciono, wsparła głowę o przęślicę i zadumała się głęboko nad swoją dolą rozważając powoli rady ojcowe. A stary przyszykował sobie spanie i cicho zapytał: – Mówił w drodze z tobą? Opowiedziała, jak było. – To idź, córko, bieżyj choćby zaraz jutro, staw mu się, kiej przyzywa, bieżyj... bacz ino na siebie i dzieci... starego się trzymaj... oczami mu świeć... dobrą mu bądź... pokorne cielę dwie matki ssie... złością jeszcze nikto świata nie zwojował... Antek jeszcze powróci do ciebie... opętało go złe i rzuca po świecie... ale wnet przejrzy i powróci... Pan Jezus podaje ci taką godzinę, by z biedy wyciągnąć... to nikogo nie słuchaj, a bieżyj... Długo ją namawiał i przekonywał, a nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi zmilknął pomarkotniały i narządziwszy sobie spanie legł cicho, Hanka zaś przędła dalej rozmyślając nad jego radami. Czasem zaś wyglądała oknem, czy Antek nie wraca, ale nie było ani słychu. Siadała znowu do roboty, ale nie mogła prząść dzisiaj, nitka się rwała, to wrzeciono wypadało z palców, bo coraz pilniej rozważała słowa Borynowe. – A może się tak stanie, może przyjdzie taka godzina, że ją przyzwie... I z wolna, z wolna, kołująca jeszcze, pełna wahań wstawała w niej niezmożona chęć zgody i powrotu do starego. – Troje nas cierpi biedę, a niezadługo będzie czworo! Dam to wtedy radę, co? Antka już nie wliczała, nie brała w rachubę w tej chwili, widziała tylko siebie i dzieci; sama się czuła gotową do stanowienia za wszystkich. Jakże, na kogo się to spuści? Kto to pomoże, chyba Bóg jeden albo i Boryna! Zaczęła marzyć, że niechby się jeno dorwała z powrotem gospodarstwa, niechby znowu poczuła ziemię pod nogami, to się tak przypnie do niej, tak weprze całą duszą pazurami, że nic ją nie oderwie i nie zmoże. Nadzieja w niej rosła wraz z takim nabierem sił, aż ją rozpierało we środku od mocy, nieustępliwości a odwagi, ognie chodziły po niej, oczy się roziskrzały... już się nawet czuła tam, u Borynów, rządziła wszystkim, gospodynią była... Długo, może do samego północka tak się rozmarzała postanawiając równocześnie, że zaraz z rana, jak przykazywał, zabierze jeno dzieci i pójdzie do starego, choćby Antek nie wiem jak zakazywał, choćby ją nawet skatował, nie posłucha i pójdzie, a tej dobrej okazji nie popuści... Moc w sobie poczuła niezmożoną do walki choćby z całym światem, nie wahała się już ni bała niczego! Wyjrzała jeszcze na dwór, wiatr całkiem ustał, uspokoiło się zupełnie, noc była ciemna, że ledwie te śniegi szarzały, na niebie kłębiły się ogromne chmury i przewalały się kiej wody, od borów dalekich czy też z tej ciemnicy nieprzejrzanej szły jakieś głuche szumy. Zgasiła światło i szepcząc pacierze zaczęła się rozbierać. Naraz jakiś wrzask daleki, przytłumiony zadrgał w ciszy, rósł, rozlegał się coraz wyraźniej, a wraz z nim i blask krwawy uderzył w szyby. Wybiegła przed dom wystraszona. Paliło się, gdziesik ze środka wsi buchały słupy ognia, dymów i skier. Dzwon zaczął bić na trwogę i krzyki się wzmagały. – Gore! wstawajta, gore! – zakrzyczała do Stachów, przyodziała się naprędce i wypadła na dróżkę, ale zaraz prawie natknęła się na Antka biegnącego pędem ode wsi. – U kogo się pali?... – Nie wiem, wracaj do chałupy! – Może to u ojca, bo jakoś w pośrodku! – bełkotała w trwodze śmiertelnej. – Wracaj, psiakrew! – ryknął porywając ją przez siłę do izby. Okrwawiony był, bez czapki, kożuch miał porozrywany, twarz osmoloną i dziki, nieprzytomny ogień w oczach. Kategoria:Chłopi